


Promises

by Elle_Lavender



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Lavender/pseuds/Elle_Lavender
Summary: Set briefly after Forgotten Friendship. Sci-Twi discusses recent events with Sunset while spending the night at her apartment.





	Promises

“Are you sure you’re okay, Sunset?” Twilight sat beside her friend on Sunset’s couch. 

Sunset chuckled lightly as she handed a cup of noodles to Twilight. “This is the twelfth time you’ve asked, and I told you, Twilight; I’m fine. I have you back now.” Sunset gave her friend a reassuring wink and a playful punch on the arm.

“I know. I’ve just been worried about you. You nearly lost us … if you want to talk, I’m here. That’s why I wanted to stay for the night. Well, that and you kept insisting that I play the latest in that Bandicoot series!” 

Sunset leaned back against the couch and began eating her box noodles. “That’s because it’s the best one, and it has lots of puzzles, which you love. “Sunset said between slurps of noodles. She swallowed and turned to Twilight with a crooked smile. “And thanks for coming. I really appreciate it.”

“Well, there actually is another reason I wanted to stay tonight.” Twilight averted her gaze.

“Oh?” Sunset placed her noodles on the bench beside her, turning her gaze to Twilight. 

“Well, we have been through so much together, and I nearly forgot all of it. If it wasn’t for you, I … I don’t want to think about what would’ve happened,” Twilight admitted, staring down at her cup noodles, so as to avoid looking at Sunset.

“I don’t know if I can take credit for that much,” Sunset’s cheeks reddened slightly. 

“I would. The Games, Camp Everfree; you’ve helped me so much, Sunset. And I turned you away.”

“But you know that wasn’t your fault, Twilight. It was the memory stone. And it turned out our friendship was stronger than that.” Sunset took gave Twilight’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Placing her now cold noodles on the floor beside her, Twilight turned to face Sunset, taking both of her friend’s hands in hers. Twilight’s eyes locked onto Sunset’s with steely determination. “Sunset, from now on I promise that nothing is ever going to separate us again! Not magic, life, or … math!”

“How would math – “Sunset questioned with fond amusement. 

“Well, I still say that Pi is superior to Tau.” Twilight shot her friend a playful smirk.

“And you’re wrong, but you’re free to think that!” Sunset returned the smirk.

“But I’m trying to say is, I’ll always be here for you, Sunset.” Twilight wrapped her arms around Sunset in a tight embrace. She looked down at her friend in amazed confusion. After a moment, Sunset broke into a wide smile. Her eyes shined with fondness and joy. Leaning into the hug, Sunset pulled her companion closer. 

“Thank you, Twilight,” she whispered.


End file.
